Saved Chat: SolarisSword
SolarisSword is Terrios528 and Jimmybowb is BlackSmithy. 2:19 Jimmybowb: Hello? Anyone here? 2:19 SolarisSword: Hoi 2:19 Jimmybowb: Hello 2:19 SolarisSword: hoi again 2:20 Jimmybowb: Hello again :) So Solaris interesting place you got here. 2:23 SolarisSword: This Wiki? 2:24 Jimmybowb: Yes 2:24 SolarisSword: What about the wiki~ 2:24 Jimmybowb: The "never ending war" 2:25 SolarisSword: What about it? 2:25 Jimmybowb: It's just interesting. You guys rp here, right? 2:26 SolarisSword: No 2:26 Jimmybowb: Oh? What do you guys do here then. Question is, who will it be? And for whose sake? That sounds sorta rp-ish 2:29: SolarisSword: Look around the wiki -time skip, lost chats- 3:07 Jimmybowb: I promised I would be back TERRIOS 3:07 SolarisSword: Smithy? 3:07 Jimmybowb: You cut off a head, two more will take its place 3:08 SolarisSword: ? 3:08 Jimmybowb: This isn't the last you will hear of me. 3:08 SolarisSword: Joyous joys, Smithy 3:08 Jimmybowb: Same 3:09 Jimmybowb: Lol that would've given me away. I already used one in my "account-cest" attack 3:10 SolarisSword: ? 3:10 Jimmybowb: But, whatever. Oh that's what I'm calling my little panic attack. 3:11 SolarisSword: Account-cest? Oh 3:11 Jimmybowb: Despite what I said back then, I still want to help, though I realize there isn't a way for me to help but it's cool. I've checked the wiki from time to time. Oca=Valkyrie, etc. I have unfinished business here, after all. 3:15 SolarisSword: What's that? 3:15 Jimmybowb: Classified ;) 3:16 Jimmybowb: Ah, well. I can tell you this. I'm here for a few reasons, one of them being talking to you 3:19 SolarisSword: Why? 3:19 Jimmybowb: I don't think we ever did say goodbye, this isn't goodbye tho, so don't say it ;) 3:20 SolarisSword: That's cuz I know you, and I knew you'd come back 3:20 Jimmybowb: Ah yeah, I guess I also wanted a second chance, as Jimmy but uh I guess you guys are really good at spotting alts. Like damn I got shot down. 3:21 SolarisSword: I was on to your account the moment it was created. 3:22 Jimmybowb: Yeah, I can tell. No matter what, this is NOT the last time you'll see me. Plus I'll probably see you around on gravity falls wikia or something. 3:26 SolarisSword: Ok 3:26 Jimmybowb: Are you going to ban me? 3:27 SolarisSword: Am I? 3:28 Jimmybowb: Are you? I gtg now see you next time ;) 3:28 SolarisSword: Alright question, first. -chat seems to crash??- 3:31 SolarisSword: Rip -Jimmy comes back- 3:38 Jimmybowb: Go ahead ask away. I have a few minutes. 3:38 SolarisSword: Tell me another reason for coming back, would you? 3:38 Jimmybowb: Ah. To talk to ambrose. 3:39 SolarisSword: Why? The next time he comes is war. 3:39 Jimmybowb: Hmm... Why? I can't answer that I know he will come back. Anything else? 3:41 SolarisSword: What do you wish to talk to him about? 3:41 Jimmybowb: You'll see. I'm not trying to sound dramatic. 3:42 SolarisSword: You remember how paranoid everyone is 3:42 Jimmybowb: Yes, I do. I've calmed down, though. I won't throw a fit. Gtg in a bit. I'll be back after a few minutes 3:43 SolarisSword: Ok 3:44 Jimmybowb: Before I go, anything else? Anything you wanna ask me 3:45: SolarisSword: ATM, no. Brb 3:45 Jimmybowb: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhI_SDEvJ-4 I'll be going now be back in a bit. A few minutes? Hours? Idk -Jimmybowb leaves- -He returns- 3:52 Jimmybowb: I guess I have time after all. Alright then. 3:53 SolarisSword: Why are you hiding things -Leaves again- -Comes back- 4:10 Jimmybowb: ok which one? I'll answer it 4:10 SolarisSword: Why are you hiding things 4:10 Jimmybowb: Hiding what? 4:11 SolarisSword: What you want to talk to Amb about, your reasons for coming again, etc etc 4:11 Jimmybowb: Why do you want to know? 4:13 SolarisSword: You're acting suspicious 4:13 Jimmybowb: Suspicious? 4:13 SolarisSword: Suspicious 4:14 Jimmybowb: How so? 4:15 SolarisSword: You're hiding things that are considered important -time skip, lost chats- 4:37 Jimmybowb: I came for both me and you. I have reasons to be here tha are for me, and others that have to do with you. 4:37 SolarisSword: Me? 4:37 Jimmybowb: All of you. You, Nicole, Claus, Mikey, Flip, Valkyrie, Alpha. All of you. The venkons. Anything else? -End- Category:Saved Chat